La vierge blonde de L4
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Le sexe n'est qu'un jeu de toute façon et la nouvelle victime est bien meilleure que les autres. Fics UA, yaoï... attention beaucoup de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

La vierge blonde de L4

Attention, cette histoire contiendra de nombreux lemon que l'on peut qualifier de chaud.

Cette fics est un enchaînement de lemon à la limite du NCS et bien évidemment yaoï dans l'univers de Gundam Wing en UA.

Je demande donc à toute personne choqué ou dégoûter de partir. Les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Daki

Chapitre 01

Assam descendit les marches d'un pas élastique, les bras grands ouverts, rayonnant. Il serra Carl Barton, dirigeant de L3 dans ses bras et le bénit en arabe. Le français lui répondit et le serra contre lui.

« Ravi de te revoir mon frère...

« Moi aussi Assam.

« Allah, David Maxwell ! T'as pas changer d'un pouce.

Assam se précipita dans les bras du dirigeant de L2 et lui fit la même bénédiction que pour Carl. L'homme éclata de rire, ravi.

« Odin Yuy !

L'homme le serra vigoureusement dans ses bras. Odin Yuy, dirigeant de L1, se recula un peu et le regarda longuement.

« Ca te réussi les affaires.

« Oui, par Allah ! Chang Siang ! Alors, comment va le clan du Dragon ?

« Parfaitement, les aïeux sont satisfait. L5 est en pleine effervescence depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Meiran.

« Avec un chef comme toi, c'est normal que les choses aillent mieux.

Son regard se tourna vers les quatre garçons restés en retrait. Il les détailla longuement. Les portraits de leurs pères, mêmes physiques, mêmes attitudes. Sauf le fils d'Odin, les yeux bleus du nippon le troublaient, trahissant son métissage.

L'émir eut un froncement de sourcil. Les garçons étaient trop beaux, ils risquaient de déclancher « la maladie » de Quatre. Il se promit de garder son fils enfermé jusqu'au dépars de ses amis.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes puis se recentra rapidement. Il emmena ses invités dans le hall. Il leur fit visiter son palais, évitant contentieusement l'aile ou son fils était cloîtré.

Il passa, par contre, plusieurs fois devant son harem, laissant ses invités contempler les femmes se prélassant. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les garçons, voulant s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas « la maladie » de Quatre.

Il remarqua, inquiet, qu'ils ne jetaient que des regards mornes aux femmes épaissement fardées. Il fonça de nouveau les sourcils et se jura d'ajouter des gardes dans le couloir de la chambre de Quatre.

Pourquoi Allah l'avait puni en donnant cette « maladie » à son fils ? Qu'avait-il donc fait ?

Le repas fut très arrosé, très festif. Les cinq hommes repartirent dans leurs souvenirs et congédièrent leurs fils. Assam leur permit d'aller faire un tour dans le palais, oubliant la présence de Quatre, enfermé dans une chambre.

Les quatre garçons traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, ne jetant que des coups d'œil négligeant au personnel passant silencieusement, les frôlant soit délibérément soit malencontreusement.

Les garçons parlaient tranquillement, sans déranger la fraîcheur de la nuit, ils se glissaient, ombre dans les ombres, le murmure de leurs voix se confondant avec le murmure du vent.

Soudain, ils entendirent un rire clair, féminin. Ils étaient à l'entrée d'un long couloir, gardé par deux gardes. Intrigué, le fils de Carl Barton s'approcha des deux sentinelles.

Ils remarquèrent alors que c'était deux femmes, armé d'un fouet laser et d'un pistolet à fléchettes paralysantes. Des qu'elles les virent, elles les mirent en joue, leur sommant de partir au plus tôt.

Les garçons tournèrent les talons et sortirent dans une des cours intérieures, deux étages plus bas. Ils s'assirent sur des bancs de bois, dans un jardin ou des fleurs lunaires embaumait l'air et étalaient leurs pétales brillant sous les deux lunes de L4.

« Heero... Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

« Elle est là, j'en suis sur... Et toi Duo, t'en pense quoi ?

« Oui, c'est le seul couloir qu'on n'a pas visité...

« Et le seul gardé aussi, continua le chinois.

« C'est vrai Wufei, continua le fils Barton. Vous savez à quoi je pense ?

« Bien sur, on va la souiller...

« Lui faire perdre son innocence.

« Comme pour toutes les autres...

« Trowa, t'es vraiment malade. Si nos pères apprenaient comment on passe nos temps libre...

« Et alors, le coupa Trowa, on les violent pas ces salopes. Non, elles se traînent comme des chiennes à nos pieds Wufei. Me dis pas que t'as peur de pas être à la hauteur cette fois...

« C'est pas ça, c'est quand même la fille du meilleur ami de nos père et accessoirement l'héritière de L4...

« On va juste lui montrer ce que c'est que des hommes. Elle en redemandera t'en fais pas.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et sortirent des armes de leurs poches, prêt à monter à l'assaut de la chambre de la vierge.

Ils se glissèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, dissimulé dans le noir. Trowa donna les instructions en signes militaires et les garçons s'éparpillèrent dans les angles avant que Trowa ne sorte de l'ombre. Il s'avança vers les gardes.

« Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes si belle...

Il continua d'avancer vers elles, les bras légèrement tendu vers l'avant. Les deux femmes reculèrent, inquiètes, ne savant pas quoi faire.

Soudain, jaillissant de l'ombre, les trois autres les maîtrisèrent puis dissimulèrent les corps inconscients dans un coin. Trowa avait les yeux brillant d'excitation, il aimait se sentir comme un prédateur.

C'était lui le leader, le chef, même dans leur école, il avait de l'autorité sur tous et toutes. La vierge blonde de L4, il se languissait de la pénétrer, de s'enfoncer dans son corps, de maintenir son dos cambrer, la regarder se débattre alors que ses copains la tiendraient, attendant leurs tour pour passer...

Il eut un rire malsain. Oui, ils étaient comme ça, pas vraiment des violeurs mais pas loin. Ils s'amusaient avec les filles.

Ils s'avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au fond du couloir et Wufei ouvrit la porte de bois finement décorée. Ils montèrent silencieusement les marches de marbre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Duo râla devant les sept paliers partageant les cents marches.

Trowa ricana.

« C'est un bien maigre effort à fournir pour prendre la vierge blanche, la plus proche proie, celle qui pourrait mettre nos pères au courant, celle qui pourrait nous détruire si on la baise pas assez bien...

Heero siffla d'admiration devant la porte en bois d'ébène à trois serrures. Ils écoutèrent attentivement. Aucun bruit de l'autre côté.

Heero sortit un mini ordinateur de sa poche et quatre câbles. Il dévissa le cache situé sous le boîtier et brancha deux fils, glissant le troisième dans la fente, l'immobilisant au milieu. Il allait lentement, sans à-coup

« On reconnaît bien la ton « doigté » ironisa Duo, repoussant sa tresse en arrière.

« Urusei Baka, murmura le nippon. Si je vais trop fort, on sera détecté.

« Hummm.

Duo se pencha sur lui, léchant la nuque du japonais qui frissonna.

« C'est pas moi que tu baises ce soir. C'est elle.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, il y eut un déclic.

« A toi bébé, il reste les deux verrous métalliques.

Il se poussa et laissa l'américain se pencher sur la serrure. Il retira des pince de sa tresse puis les enfonça dans les fermetures. Au bout de quelques secondes, il porte fut déverrouillé.

Trowa poussa la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. Les autres le suivirent.

Quatre soupira pour la énième fois et se retourna dans son lit. Il avait aperçut les amis de son père et surtout, les enfants de ces derniers. Si beaux... Il frissonna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père lui interdisait tout contact avec des hommes depuis cet incident.

Il entendit un léger grincement. Il se redressa, sa longue chemise de nuit blanche de soie lui couvrant le corps. Il quitta son immense lit, enveloppa ses frêles épaules d'un châle de laine blanc. Lentement, il s'avança vers la porte.

Il se figea, il y avait quatre hommes dans sa chambre, les enfants des amis de son père. Il poussa un petit cri étranglé, reculant, effrayé. Il les regarda, tremblant. Ces derniers sourirent et s'avancèrent sur lui.

Celui avec la mèche brune lui saisit le corps, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Puis, moitié portant, moitié tirant, il l'amena vers le lit. Il le jeta dessus puis grimpa, à quatre pattes, le dominant.

« Laisses toi faire gamine, tu verras, on sera gentils.

Quatre essaya de crier mais la bouche de Trowa le bâillonna. Il sentit la main de cet homme glisser sur sa jambe, remontant sa chemise, jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Il essaya de les refermer mais l'homme les écarta d'un doigt avant de se poser sur son sexe.

Il sentit le corps du brun se tendre puis reculer, sa main continuant de tâter le sexe du blond avant d'éclater de rire.

« Les mecs, la vierge blonde de L4 est un mec.

Il y eut un long silence puis, les autres s'avancèrent, le regardant curieusement. Trowa l'immobilisa d'une main avant de déboutonner la chemise et de l'enlever complètement, exposant le jeune homme nu au regard de ses amis.

Celui avec la tresse fixa le sexe du blond, ses yeux brillaient de gourmandise. Il se lécha les lèvres.

« Ho, le plus beau des cadeaux...

Le chinois attrapa les mains du blond, les immobilisent en croix sur le lit. Les deux autres maintinrent ses jambes ouvertes.

« Je m'appelle Trowa, voici Wufei, Heero et Duo. On te fera pas de mal. Mais, ne te débat pas, sinon, ce sera beaucoup moins bon...

Il lui embrassa le cou avant de se reculer et d'enlever son pull. Il était musclé, Quatre sentit ses joues rougir. Il ouvrit son pantalon avant de sortir plusieurs anneaux de métal doré. Quatre les regarda longuement, interrogateur.

Surprenant son regard, Duo demanda :

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi ça sert hein ?

« Non...

« C'est un appareil crée par Trowa, ça va t'empêcher de jouir tout en te donnant l'impression que quelqu'un te suce. C'est trop bon et trop horrible en même temps.

Quatre sursauta. La main de Trowa saisie son sexe plus fermement et se mit à le masturber.

« Il faut que tu sois en pleine érection.

Quatre cria plus fort, tremblant. Son sexe se redressa, ses hanches se mirent à bouger au même rythme que la main. Il vit le sourire triomphant de Trowa.

« Nonnn... murmura Quatre.

Trowa le regarda avant de sourire. Il posa un anneau sur la base du sexe, encerclant, il en posant un second après les testicules et un à la base du gland.

Quatre poussa un long gémissement, sa respiration était rapide, saccadé. Trowa sortit un tube de plastique de la poche intérieure de sa veste, il le passa sur le sexe, le cliquant sur les anneaux. Quatre cria, un crie bref, son corps se mit à trembler.

« Laisses le plaisir te pénétrer... Ca ne peut te faire que du bien.

Le brun le regarda puis lécha rapidement le gland dépassant de l'appareillage. L'arabe se tendit mais se retient de crier. Duo se pencha et renifla son entrejambe avant de le lécher rapidement.

« Hummm, il est succulent... Si tendre, si fin, si sucré.

Heero se pencha légèrement à son tour, accomplissant les mêmes gestes. Il se redressa lentement, léchant ses lèvres.

« Je passe le premier, les coupa Trowa.

Quatre se tendit essayant encore une fois de se libérer. Trowa lui saisit la gorge et serra, ses yeux étaient devenu froid.

« Si tu veux pas je te dépucelle de force, c'est pas un problème pour moi, tu te calmes et tu obéis.

« Laisses moi !

« Non, tu es trop tentant pour que je te lâche...

Il l'embrassa, plongeant sa langue bien au fond de sa gorge, ses mains serrant les hanches fines, marquant la peau.

Le blond s'immobilisa, son corps tremblait de plus en plus. Le français sourit, il se pencha et lécha les larmes.

« Tu es si beau. Tu dois être si étroit... Je me languis de connaître ton exiguïté.

Il sourit, enlevant complètement son pantalon. Quatre prit alors pleinement conscience que ce n'était vraiment pas un jeu, il se débattit, envoyant des coups dans tous les sens, luttant pour se libérer.

Ses agresseurs éclatèrent de rire. Ils allaient bien s'amuser avec lui. Ils raffermirent un peu plus leurs prises sur lui. La nuit ne faisant que commencer.

Ch

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

La vierge blonde de L4

Attention, cette histoire contiendra de nombreux lemon que l'on peut qualifier de chaud.

Cette fics est un enchaînement de lemon à la limite du NCS et bien évidemment yaoï dans l'univers de Gundam Wing en UA.

Je demande donc à toute personne choqué ou dégoûter de partir. Les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Daki

Chapitre 02

Quatre retomba sur le matelas. Ses jambes tremblaient, il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, les mains de cet homme le rendaient fou de désir.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir de pudeur, on va te faire tout connaître en une seule nuit...

Trowa glissa ses mains sur ses fesses et les caressa, glissant un doigt entre, caressant l'anus de Quatre, le faisant remuer instinctivement.

Quand le premier doigt entra, il gémit. Sa voix était roque, légèrement tremblante, ses jambes poussèrent instinctivement. Heero et Duo les lâchèrent. Les pieds se posèrent sur le matelas, il poussa sur ses jambes, remontant son bassin, à la recherche instinctive de quelque chose de plus.

Trowa sourit. Il fit aller et venir son doigt langoureusement. Le blond se mit à remuer. Il eut un soupir de plaisir, si énamouré qu'un frisson d'envie parcourut ses agresseurs.

Le français eut un sourire triomphant puis enfonça un deuxième doigt. Il sentit le corps pâle se tendre, les muscles se refermer sur les doigts, essayant de le repousser et de l'attirer en même temps.

« Bien, je vais te prendre lentement. Mon sexe va entrer par là et te baiser...

Quatre gémit de désir. Il sentait les doigts s'enfoncer en lui, remonter, frotter contre ses parois, lui envoyant des frissons de plaisir. Il sentait aussi les sussions de la machine sur son sexe.

Puis, les doigts se posèrent sur un endroit qui fit apparaître un éclair noir. Quatre cria de plaisir. Il se sentit partir puis revient à la réalité. Trowa souriait de façon plutôt sadique. Il recommença à toucher là.

Pendant un long moment, il toucha cet endroit, le rendant fou. Son corps le brûlait. Sa respiration sautait. Il sentit les doigts sortir enfin. Mais, il ne sut plus quoi penser. Etait-il triste ou soulagé ?

Il serra les dents et écarta les cuisses, essayant de se faire comprendre quelque chose que lui-même ne saisissait pas. Trowa s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa, langoureusement, longtemps, se frottant contre lui sans pudeur. Quatre jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, ils regardaient le spectacle, confortablement installé, nus, leurs sexes durs. Quatre réalisa alors que le chinois ne tenait plus ses mains.

Il attrapa alors les épaules de l'homme sur lui et écarta encore plus les jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« Je sais pas... Fais ce que tu veux toi... Ca ma brûle à l'intérieur, ça me démange...

Tu veux qu'on fasse partir cette... brûlure ?

« Oui...

« Tous les quatre, d'accord ?

Tout en faisans sa proposition, Trowa se frottait contre lui, l'excitant. Le blond n'avait plus l'esprit clair, il écarta encore plus les jambes, espérant cette délivrance promise, hachant la tête pour donner son accord.

Le français se positionna convenablement.

« Regardes-moi ordonna-t-il. Je veux voir toutes tes expressions pendant qu'on te prendra.

Quatre gémit, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus. Il poussa un cri aigu quand le garçon poussa son gland dans son intimité vierge. Trowa grogna et resta immobile un moment avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout d'une traite.

Le corps de Quatre fut repoussé en arrière et il gémit de douleur. Le français lui laissa le temps de s'ajuster puis remua de haut en bas, en petits cercle avant de ressortit complètement.

« Maintenant, c'est partie, murmura-t-il en le reprenant un peu plus brutalement, finissant d'écarter ses chairs.

Quatre cria, ses bras encerclèrent les larges épaules. Il remonta ses jambes le long des hanches de Trowa, inconsciemment. Trowa se mit alors à bouger. Il fit entrer et sortir son sexe de ses chairs brûlantes et étroites.

Quatre subit les assaut un court moment avant de gémir.

« Ca fait mal...

« Mal comment ?

« Ca brûle quand ça passe...

« Tu veux que la brûlure s'arrête ?

« Oui... soupira l'enfant.

« Alors tu dois bouger ton corps pour que ça ne fasse que du bien...

Pour se faire comprendre, il changea l'angle de pénétration, attrapant la prostate d'un seul coup. Quatre cria de plaisir, ravi mais la sensation disparut aussitôt, remplacé par la brûlure.

« Non, souffla-t-il.

« Bouges...

Quatre remonta alors une de ses jambes, resserrant ses muscles internes, stimulant ses hanches, se cabrant. Mais la sensation de plaisir ne revenait pas, Trowa y veillait, il voulait le rendre dépendant à la sensation de plaisir.

N'y tenant plus, Quatre se redressa un peu et cria.

« Fais-le encore. Ce truc à l'intérieur, l'éclair noir.

« Howw, ça ? Demanda Trowa, sachant très bien ce que le jeune homme attendait.

Il se repositionna comme il faut, frappant de nouveau la prostate deux ou trois fois puis revient à sa position initiale.

« Ca ?

« Ouii, j't'en pris, l'éclair noir...

Les quatre garçons sourirent. Maintenant, ils étaient sûrs que leur victime ne se plaindrait pas. Trowa lui saisit les hanches, les changeant de place, frappant à chaque coup la prostate.

Le corps sous lui devient brûlant. Les jambes de Quatre remontèrent, serrant le corps contre lui, il gémissait des mots incompréhensibles, alanguis et crispé à la fois.

Le français laissa alors son corps prendre le dessus sur la raison. Il saisit les hanches fines, les resserrant puis le pilonna. Si fort que le dos du garçon ne touchait plus le matelas.

Quatre criait, remuait, regardant toujours dans les yeux l'homme. Il voyait des éclairs noir à chaque passage du sexe de l'autre, il sentait son corps partir, flotter.

Soudain, Trowa ressortit. Il resta quelques secondes immobile au dessus de lui avant de replonger, si brutalement que le blond cria de douleur. Maintenant, l'homme allait fort, vite, baisant sa victime sans vergogne, lui apportant autant de plaisir que de douleur.

Après encore quelques longues minutes, il se cambra, cria lui aussi de plaisir. Quatre sentit quelque chose partir du sexe, le remplir, quelque chose mouillé, d'un peu épais. Quand le sexe ressortit de ses chairs, le liquide coula, lui envoyant des frissons.

Il laissa sa main descendre et toucha le liquide. Il était un peu épais.

C'est juste mon sperme, expliqua Trowa.

Devant le regard interrogateur, un peu perdu du blond, il eut un sourire tendre, rare chez lui.

« Mes fluides reproducteur, ma semence si tu veux. Gouttes.

Il passa ses doigts sur l'anus, récoltant un peu de liquide sur ses doigts puis les porta à la bouche de Quatre.

Ce dernier les regardait, les yeux grands ouvert. Impatient de voir sa tête, Trowa les lui enfonça dans la bouche. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul puis avala.

Il resta immobile un moment puis se mit à les sucer voracement. Quand il n'y eut plus de goût, il plongea ses propres doigts en lui, récoltant ce liquide si excitant et recommença à sucer.

Les autres le regardèrent, envieux, excité.

« Tu aimes ça hein ?

« Hum.

« Bien, maintenant, dis nous lequel va te sauter maintenant.

Le blond sursauta.

« Non, je... je...

« Mais si, on va te baiser tous les quatre, tu te rappelle, c'était la condition pour que la brûlure disparaisse. Et puis, tu en veux encore.

Il macula ses doigts du peu de sperme qui restait, les enfonça dans le bouche du blond.

« Chaque homme a un goût différent... Tu veux nous goûter tous ?

Quatre eut un instant de flottement. Il se sentait étrange, il n'avait aucune honte pour ce qu'ils lui feraient. Pourtant, il se sentait mal à l'aise d'accueillir un autre homme en lui. Les doigts de Trowa revinrent dans sa bouche avec ce goût, mais si peu.

« Wufei a un goût plus fort, son sexe est plus fin mais plus long. Il apporte du plaisir grâce à sa longueur. Duo a un goût plus épicé si on peut dire, son sexe est large mais moins long. Pour Heero, c'est différent, son goût est aphrodisiaque, son sexe est plus court que Wufei, moins large que Duo mais il a une puissance jouissive.

Quatre semblait perdu.

« Je ne sais pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche, se léchant les lèvres.

« Je vais encore sentir la brûlure ?

« Non, tu as perdu ta virginité maintenant. Ca ne brûlera plus. Tu ne sentiras que du plaisir si tu te montres un minimum coopératif.

Quatre se lécha les lèvres encore une fois, suça ses doigts à la recherche d'une trace de sperme puis regarda les trois garçons.

« Lui.

Il pointa son doigt sur Wufei. Le chinois eut un sourire entendu, fier. Il s'avança, à quatre pattes avant de lui saisir les cheveux, lui remontant le visage brutalement.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

Wufei était d'un naturel violent. Toujours dominé par une famille traditionnelle, marié de force à treize ans, il avait toujours gardé une violente colère en lui qui ressortait lors de ces petites séances avec ses amis.

Il attrapa le corps fin, le retourna et se colla à lui.

« Tu bouges plus maintenant.

Lentement, il se saisit de ses hanches fines, les faisant remonter tout en exerçant une pression sur ses bras pour les faire plier. Quand le visage de Quatre toucha le matelas et que ses hanches furent bien hautes, le chinois eut un sourire satisfait.

Il aimait baiser comme ça. Il pouvait dominer son ou sa partenaire ainsi, le rendre docile et fragile. Un éclair de désir le traversa, ce corps si fin, si gracile, il était impatient de le prendre. Il laissa remonter lentement sa main le long de son corps avant de la poser sur le cou fin, serrant légèrement. Quatre se tendit, jetant un regard effrayé à Trowa qui était assis devant lui puis essaya de se libérer.

Il étouffa un gémissement quand le poing du chinois frappa sa hanche un peu durement.

« J'ai dit pas bouger. Comprit ?

« Hum…

« Voyons Wufei, ne l'abîmes pas si vite, t'es pas seul ce soir.

Le chinois grogna de désaccord avant d'obliger le blond à baisser la tête. Puis, une fois satisfait de la position, il lui écarta les fesses d'une main et tata l'anus encore dilaté.

« Un vrai cul de chienne, il se resserre très vite. Ca ne sera que meilleur.

Sur ces mots, il le pénétra en une fois. Son membre était si long qu'il buta sur le fond avant d'avoir entrer sa longueur entière. Quatre remonta la tête en criant. Immédiatement, l'asiatique le força à la rebaisser et le temps sembla se figer.

Wufei se lécha les lèvres. Il donna un petit coup de reins, testant la profondeur.

« Hummm, il est bien plus long que la moyenne, c'est géant.

Il donna plusieurs coups de reins avant de s'immobiliser puis de ressortir.

« Bien, on y va.

Il le prit en une poussé et se mit à bouger plutôt rapidement, se délectant de ce corps offert. Quatre encaissa les premiers assauts assez mal, il serra les dent pour ne pas gémir de douleur puis, une chaleur remonta le long de ses reins, le faisant gémir. Soudain, il cria de plaisir, remontant les hanches et baissant la tête.

« Encore… Oui, encore… L'éclair noir… Haaaaha…

Il envoya ses hanches vers l'arrière, surprenant Wufei. Sous la violence du choc, le sexe du chinois passa la seconde barrière de muscle. Quatre cria de douleur mais recommença à se jeter sur l'érection, défonçant ses chairs. Wufei lui saisit les cheveux, lui faisant relever la tête.

« Redresses-toi… Vite !

Quatre obéit, se mettant à quatre pattes. Il eut un halètement. Le sexe de Wufei venait de complètement entrer dans son corps. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, ils étaient tous les deux immobile, incrédule.

« Ho Dieu, souffla l'asiatique avant de se remettre à bouger.

Il n'y plus que le bruit de leurs gémissements saccadés et de leurs chairs claquants les unes contres les autres.

Quatre ne sentait plus la douleur, seulement le plaisir que le sexe en lui procurait en passant cet endroit au fond de lui, comme une crampe douloureuse mais, la douleur lui emmenait du plaisir. Il ne savait pas que la prostate était stimulée à fond.

Ses membres tremblaient, il sentait sa tête lui tourner, il sentit du liquide couler sur ses cuisses mais ce n'était pas de la semence, elle n'avait pas giclé en lui. Il baissa la tête et regarda. Il vit une ligne de sang coulant le long de ses cuisses. Il sursauta violement, apeuré.

« Non, arrêtes… Qu'est-ce que…

Wufei lui cogna légèrement le dos.

« Ta gueule ! Ce n'est rien.

Pour prouver ses dires, il changea d'angle, orientant son sexe vers le haut, stimulant la prostate encore plus.

Les bras du blond le lâchèrent. Il retomba sur le lit, se laissant porter. Il releva péniblement la tête pour regarder Trowa.

Ce dernier se caressait lentement, son sexe était rouge, dur, vibrant. Quatre le fixa avant de crier une nouvelle fois.

« Ca te plait ? demanda le brun.

« Oui, c'est étrange mais… Ha…

Il cria une seconde fois. Wufei ne ménageait pas ses efforts.

« Tu sais que ça pourrait être encore mieux ?

Quatre le regarda, confus.

« Touches-toi.

Trowa se mit à quatre pattes, avança vers Quatre et lui prit la main.

« La, laisses cette main descendre. Touches toi ici, caresses tes tétons. Pinces-les… Voilà.

Quatre sursauta devant ce petit plaisir en plus.

« Bien, descend ton autre main, là, caresses ton ventre, ton sexe… Bien…

Quatre se sentait partir, son corps tremblait, ses muscles anaux se resserrèrent brusquement.

« Ho oui…

Il se cambra, offrant encore plus de prise aux mains de Wufei qui lui saisit les hanches, les tirant plus vite vers lui.

Le chinois grogna avant l'empaler une dernière fois sur son sexe, se cabra au maximum avant de jouir violement. Sa semence remplie le blond, avec force. Quatre se cambra, gémissant de plaisir. Son corps tout entier et tendit vers l'avant avant de retomber mollement sur le lit.

Wufei s'écroula sur son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, la respiration haletante. Quatre finit par remuer doucement ses hanches. Il gémit de plaisir, son corps toujours occupé par le sexe à demi dur de son partenaire.

Le chinois sursauta, lâcha un gémissement de satisfaction puis sortit du corps chaud. Il se recula un peu.

Quatre se redressa à quatre pattes, s'accroupit et passa sa main sur ses cuisses, récoltant la plus de sperme possible puis la porta à sa bouche, la léchant avec empressement.

Il redescendit sa main, plongea ses doigts en lui, récoltant ce qui restait et l'avala tout aussi goulûment. Il aimait tellement ça. Une fois qu'il eut tout avalé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit à plat ventre, la respiration calmée.

Il toucha son sexe prisonnier des anneaux. A chaque mouvement, il ressentait une vague sensation de plaisir. C'était trop bon quand un sexe le prenait.

Les deux garçons restant s'avancèrent vers lui, lentement. Celui à la tresse avait un sourire inquiétant alors que l'autre affichait un visage neutre.

« A nous, petit.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

La vierge blonde de L4

Attention, cette histoire contiendra de nombreux lemon que l'on peut qualifier de chaud.

Cette fics est un enchaînement de lemon **à la limite du NCS** et bien évidemment yaoï dans l'univers de Gundam Wing en UA.

Je demande donc à toute personne choqué ou dégoûter de partir. Les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Merci pour les review, j'ai reconnu certains pseudo de mes autres fics, merci de me suivre dans ma perversion.

Daki

Chapitre 03

Duo tendit la main vers le garçon puis l'ouvrit. Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux, fixant les deux rubans rouge sang d'où pendaient des clochettes dorées.

« C'est pour te stimuler. C'est les quatre clochettes d'or, notre spécialité.

Il se retourna vers Heero en souriant puis reporta son attention sur le blond.

« Viens là…

Docile, l'enfant avança. L'américain lui noua le premier autour du cou, le second sur le sexe. Des qu'il remuait, les grelots tintaient dans ses oreilles, excitant ses sens.

« Voila… Comme ça, ce sera encore meilleur.

Il sentit les mains de Duo lui caresser le ventre et le forcer à s'allonger sur le coté, les clochettes tintèrent. L'américain lui écarta les jambes, en posant une à plat sur le matelas et levant l'autre, la posant sur son épaule en la tenant fermement.

« Montre voir un peu… Oui, étroit comme une vierge. Ca va faire mal.

Sans plus tarder, Duo appuya son gland sur l'entrée et poussa, distendant encore plus les chairs. Quatre cria de douleur, ça ne passerait pas. Duo resta immobile un moment puis recommença à avancer, lui tirant un peu plus sur la jambe.

Son sexe entra, avançant centimètre par centimètre, distendant les muscles, les étirant au maximum.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, il poussa un soupir. Quatre essaya de remuer, la douleur le clouant sur place.

« Vas t'en… ça fait trop mal…

« Non, attends un peu… ça va passer… Heero, calmes-le.

« Haï.

Le nippon se pencha sur le blond, le regarda dans les yeux puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quatre se détendit à son contact. Le japonais s'allongea en face de lui, presque collés, l'enlaça de ses bras. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Quatre rejeta la tête en arrière quand Duo se décida enfin à bouger. Heero le serra un peu plus contre lui, le rassurant de ça seule présence.

Duo allait lentement, il savait à quel point sa grosseur pouvait faire mal. Petit à petit, le corps se détendit, son sexe put glisser plus facilement, Heero s'écarta de lui mais lui serra la main, le soutenant.

L'américain lâcha sa jambe, ressortit de son corps pour se replacer. Il enjamba la première jambe de Quatre, reposa la seconde sur son épaule, la caressant en petit cercle et se positionna correctement.

Quatre cria quand le sexe entra en lui en une seule fois. Duo bougea immédiatement, estimant le corps sous lui assez dilaté. Ses fesses frottaient contre la cuisse blanche, les rendant encore plus réceptifs. Le bruit des grelots était électrisant.

Heero prit l'autre de main de Quatre. Il la posa sur son ventre puis sur son sexe.

« Touches-toi. Il faut que tu te touches.

Le blond se toucha maladroitement. Son autre main lâcha celle d'Heero et se posa sur les abdominaux tendus. Il descendit lentement sur le bas ventre.

Hésitant, il la posa sur le sexe d'Heero. Ce dernier avança ses hanches en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il grogna.

Le blond sursauta en retirant précipitamment sa main, peureux, inquiet de sa réaction. Heero le regarda.

« Encore.

« Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

« Encore…

Sa voix ressemblait à une supplique.

« Encooooore.

Quatre le regarda puis, d'une main tremblante, frôla le sexe dur. Heero lança ses hanches vers l'avant, obligeant Quatre à bouger sa main plus vite, plus fort.

Le blond regarda la gorge d'Heero fixement. La respiration de l'asiatique devint plus incertaine, plus rapide. Ce dernier se força à se calmer mais ses mains saisirent les draps violement. Il gémit, ses hanches allaient et venaient.

Quatre ne lâchait pas des yeux le corps alanguis près de lui. Mécontent de son inattention, Duo donna un violent coup de rein, faisant crier le blond de douleur et de plaisir.

Duo saisit plus fermement sa jambe, ses hanches allaient de plus en plus vite. Quatre raffermit sa prise sur le sexe du nippon. Heero eut un sursaut douloureux puis repoussa sa main.

« Restes calmes.

Le blond se laissa aller, son corps bougeait au rythme des mouvements de Duo. Ce dernier le regarda puis se replaça brusquement, lui touchant la prostate plus fermement.

« C'est bon ?

« Oui ! Encore…

Duo sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il allait bientôt jouir.

Pour prolonger le plaisir, il bougea, descendant de la cuisse pale, lâchant l'autre jambe. Il les plaça puis posa les pieds bien à plat sur le matelas avant de lui saisir les haches, le tirant vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras.

Quatre cria. Il sentait toute la longueur du sexe en lui, dur comme de la pierre. Il sentait les cuisses puissantes se contracter sous ses fesses, le poussant vers le haut.

Il était littéralement assis sur l'érection. Il serra les larges épaules puis posa son front dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre.

Duo lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Quatre poussa un gémissement aigu et des mit à bouger les hanches. Il participait activement aux mouvements.

« Encore… Encore… Encore !

Les clochettes tintaient, emplissant la pièce d'un bruit agréable, se mariant à merveille avec celui des chairs claquant l'une contre l'autre. Quatre ouvrit les yeux. Près de lui, Trowa se masturbait en les regardant, une lueur un peu effrayante dans le regard. Son sexe dur et rouge semblait le narguer.

Quatre sentit ses doigts de pieds se recroqueviller, son corps se tendre, ses mains étaient moites. Il tremblait, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Sa voix lui échappait, elle passait de l'aigu au grave sans logique. Il se tendit soudain, Heero, collé contre son dos, enlevait l'attirail sur son sexe avant de ne remettre que le ruban. Son corps partit en arrière, percutant celui du nippon. Il cria. Son corps le brûlait, comme si de la lave en fusion avait remplacer son sang.

Puis, encore, il sentit la semence jaillir du sexe brûlant, inondant son corps, coulant le long de ses cuisses avec cette odeur qui le rendait fou. Duo donna encore des coups de reins puis ressortit, avec un bruit mouillé à la fois jouissif et écoeurant.

Ils haletaient. Duo le regarda un long moment.

« Ho mon dieu… il est merveilleux…

« N'est-il pas ? demanda ironiquement Trowa. Heero à toi. Démontres lui tout ton… « Savoir faire »

Heero le regarda, il semblait hésiter.

« Trowa, je…

« Quoi ?

« Heuu… non, c'est rien…

Heero prit le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier était presque sans réaction, sa respiration était sifflante, ses yeux fixaient le vide.

« Trowa, je peux pas maintenant. Laisses le reprendre son souffle.

« Oui, tu as raison, même avec les autres, on est pas aussi dur…

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant… Dans quelques minutes, il ira beaucoup mieux. Gamin… Gamin ?

« Hummm ? Répondit Quatre vraiment ailleurs.

« Quel est ton nom ?

« Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, fils de Assam Raberba Winner, diplomate et politicien, régent de L4.

« Quatre ? C'est un joli nom…

Il vit la main du garçon descendre entre ses cuisses pour récolter du sperme qu'il lécha avidement.

« Tu aimes donc tant ça ? Demanda encore Heero, bien décidé à lui faire la conversation.

« Oui, c'est bon…

Le japonais lui lécha alors les cuisses, en récoltant le plus possible, il glissa sa langue dans son orifice puis, une fois qu'il eut récolté toute la semence restante, il embrassa le blond, lui donnant ainsi le sperme récolté.

Quatre le serra contre lui, suçant sa langue, récoltant la moindre trace de fluide. Il ne laissa pas le moindre coin de sa bouche inexploré, récupérant méthodiquement tout le goût restant.

Il écarta les cuisses, se frottant contre le nippon. Il avait l'ait d'aller beaucoup mieux.

« Ca va mieux ? On peut y aller ?

« Oui, murmura le blond au creux de son oreille avant de lui lécher le lobe d'oreille.

D'un coup de rein, Heero retourna la situation. Il était sous le blond, son sexe appuyait sur les fesses rondes.

« Si tu la veux, débrouilles-toi.

Quatre le regarda, incrédule. Heero donna un coup de hanche, le regard du blond s'éclaira. Il releva les hanches. Mais Heero ne bougea plus.

« Tu dois bouger toi…

Quatre le regarda, inquiet puis se redressa. Ses fesses se placèrent au-dessus du sexe. Il fixa, inquiet, les yeux bleu du japonais, cherchant son approbation puis se laissa descendre lentement sur le sexe dur.

Il cria quand le gland passa son anneau. Ses jambes tremblaient, il se laissa descendre lentement. Heero ne bougeait pas, maître de lui alors que le fourreau de chair était le meilleur qu'il prenait depuis des années.

Les mains de Quatre lui saisirent les épaules, un peu brutalement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, la griffant.

Heero gémit de plaisir. Il adorait cette petite douleur, la trouvait électrisante. Une fois que le blond se fut complètement empalé sur lui, il relâcha ses épaules pour poser ses mains sur le matelas. Ils restèrent immobiles, se regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu dois faire le mouvement par toi-même…

Quatre remua alors les hanches, resserrant ses fesses puis remonta son bassin en poussant sur ses jambes en contractant ses cuisses. Heero rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant.

Lentement, le blond s'empalait sur l'érection. Il prit appuis sur la poitrine du brun pour aller un peu plus vite, cherchant toujours plus de sensation.

« Bien, va plus vite, laisses-toi retomber sur mon sexe…

Quatre obéit et cria de plaisir, en plein sur cet endroit, celui qui fait voir des étoiles. Il recommença. Très vite, ses mouvements devinrent presque brutaux, il cherchait le plaisir. Ni plus ni moins.

Heero le regardait, subjugué par sa beauté pendant l'acte. Les autres les regardaient, haletant de désir devant cette scène si érotique.

Heero sentit son sexe se gonfler un peu plus. Il allait bientôt jouir. Il donna alors des coups de hanche en se saisissant du sexe dur du blond.

Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière, criant de plaisir, le corps tendu de désir, la transpiration coulait le long de son corps. Quatre avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le seul lien restant avec la réalité était cette colonne de pierre le baisant sans équivoque.

Il aimait ça… il comprenait pourquoi son père lui interdisait le contact avec les hommes. Si se faire prendre comme une femme était si bon, il comprenait que son père le tienne éloigné de ces plaisirs.

Il cria quand une main saisit son sexe, le masturbant. Sa respiration fut coupée, une décharge électrique le traversa. Son corps entier se mit à trembler, presque convulsivement.

Heero raffermit sa main sur son sexe, impatient de le voir jouir. Il savait comment s'y prendre. Il se redressa un peu, changeant l'angle de pénétration. Son sexe ne touchait plus la prostate, la frôlant seulement dans une esquisse frustrante.

« Non cria le blond.

« Si tu veux ressentir de nouveau, redresses toi plus, exposes-toi aux regards, tends tes muscles…

Quatre se redressa, suivant ses ordres à la lettre. Il ressentit alors de nouveau la jouissance et, dans un cri de plaisir, éjacula sur leurs ventres.

Il retomba, inerte, dans les bras du nippon qui continua un moment à le pénétrer avant de jouir à son tour. Il se retira du blond, le gardant dans ses bras alors que sa main récoltait leurs spermes.

« Tiens, ton petit plaisir.

Quatre ouvrit la bouche sans honte, léchant sa main avidement.

« Il y a nos deux spermes mélangés.

Sans sourciller le blond nettoya sa main, et Heero recommença deux fois.

Une fois leurs corps propres, ils restèrent immobile un long moment, satisfait. Quatre pensa, avec une légère déception, qu'ils allaient sans doute partir.

Heero ne le lâchait pourtant pas, il le gardait contre lui, caressant sa cuisse. Quatre n'arrivait pas à calmer son excitation. Il ressentait toujours cette chaleur au creux de ses reins.

Trowa se pencha sur lui, le sortant du cocon crée par le corps d'Heero.

« Allez chéri, c'est l'heure, tu t'es assez reposé. Mon sexe est prêt.

Il le força à se lever, le tirant vers le secrétaire de bois brut. Le blond se laissait tirer, encore sous l'influence de ses précédents orgasmes.

Trowa le jeta contre le meuble. Quatre se rattrapa contre, tournant ainsi le dos aux garçons. Trowa se colla à lui, caressant ses hanches de ses mains rêches.

« Bien, maintenant, on va tester toutes les positions possibles hors d'un lit…

Il frotta son sexe dur contre les fesses blanches.

« D'abords, je vais t'apprendre à te servir de ta bouche autrement que pour parler.

Quatre le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux semblaient à la fois inquiets et excités.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de bureau, les jambes légèrement écartées, son sexe bien en évidence.

« Viens, je vais t'apprendre à sucer.

Quatre se tourna vers lui, ses yeux fixant le sexe. Donc, s'il le prenait en bouche, elle viendrait directement.

« Mets-toi à genoux devant moi.

0.0.0.0

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

La vierge blonde de L4

Attention, cette histoire contiendra de nombreux lemon que l'on peut qualifier de chaud.

Cette fics est un enchaînement de **lemon à la limite du NCS** et bien évidemment yaoï dans l'univers de Gundam Wing en UA.

Je demande donc à toute personne choqué ou dégoûter de partir. Les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Daki

Chapitre 04

Trowa eut un sourire malsain. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait aimer dominer comme ça. Le blond se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, la tête penchée.

« Bien, lèves la tête… Voilà. Maintenant, prends mon sexe en main…

Quatre obéis. Il prit la verge entre ses mains, la sentant pulser entre ses doigts fins. Elle était chaude, grosse. Comment avait-elle put entrer entière dans son corps ? Elle ne pourrait pas entrer dans sa bouche en tout cas.

« Le but est de la faire aller venir dans ta bouche jusqu'à ce que je gicle.

Quatre rougit devant ce langage si cru mais hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement.

« Laisses ton instinct te porter.

Quatre ouvrit la bouche, sortit un bout de langue pour lécher le gland, salivant dessus. Il sentit le corps de Trowa se tendre, frissonner. Il prit le gland en bouche, l'aspirant, resserrant ses lèvres dessus, la malaxant dans sa bouche, ses dents frottant contre la peau fine.

Il laissait ses mains parcourir l'intérieur des cuisses. La main de Trowa se referma sur ses cheveux, poussant sa bouche à le prendre plus profondément. Quatre se laissa pousser, lentement pour ne pas se faire mal.

Trowa grogna de plaisir. Le petit blond avait une gorge aussi profonde que ses fesses.

« Bien, refermes la bouche…

Quatre obéissait aux ordres. Sa tête bougeait de plus en plus rapidement. Trowa referma un peu plus fort ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

Quatre prit la base du sexe dans sa main, la pressant. Le français referma violemment son autre main sur la nuque fine. L'arabe grogna de douleur et sursauta en sentant le corps se tendre de plaisir.

Trowa se sentit monter, il enfonça son sexe au fond de la gorge brûlante en éjaculant. Le blond eut un violent mouvement de recul, surpris. Le sperme s'étala sur son visage, ses cheveux.

« Tshiiii, souffla Trowa. Ne bouges pas.

Il se pencha sur lui puis lécha la semence de son visage.

« Tu en veux ?

« Oui…

Trowa l'embrassa profondément, lui passant le fruit de sa jouissance.

Wufei se colla contre son dos. Il le redressa puis le poussa fermement contre le secrétaire. Il le poussa jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient bien tendues, se colla à lui, frottant son sexe dur contre ses fesses fermes.

Il attendit que le corps sous lui bouge contre son sexe pour lui bloquer les hanches puis le pénétrer en une poussée. Quatre cria, se contracta et referma ses mains sur les papiers bien ordonnés.

« Ca te plait ?

Il n'eut qu'un gémissement en réponse. Il adorait ses geignements. Lentement, il bougeait en lui, lui apportant du plaisir. Le corps de Quatre tremblait mais il voulait plus. Il aimait la légère violence d'avant. Il remonta les hanches, espérant faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Wufei lui saisit les flancs, souriant. Il bougea un peu plus vite, lui emmenant encore plus de plaisir.

« Tu en veux plus ?

« Oui… S'il te plait…

Wufei se retira, le blond poussa un gémissement de désaccord. Le chinois le retourna sur le bureau, l'embrassa profondément en le reprenant. Il se mit à bouger plus vite.

Les mains de Quatre se refermèrent sur les papiers encore une fois, les froissant encore plus.

L'autre eut un sourire entendu, lui saisit les hanches puis se mit à le prendre beaucoup plus fort. Le corps du blond était repoussé sur le plateau, ses jambes ne touchaient plus le sol. Il les remonta pour les poser dans le creux des reins du chinois, le poussant en lui plus fermement.

Il referma ses bras dans le cou fin, envoyant voler la paperasse au sol dans un bruit léger, recouvert par celui des chairs claquant les unes contre les autres.

Wufei le pénétrait de manière régulière, sans à-coups, sans brusquerie. Sa régularité poussait Quatre à gémir de plus en plus.

« Encore… Encore… encore…

« Tu en veux plus ?

« Oui…

« Plus comme ça…

Wufei lui donna un violent coup de rein, poussant son sexe trop loin, envoyant une fulgurante douleur au creux des reins de son partenaire.

« Ou comme ça…

Il saisit ses hanches, l'empalant brusquement.

« N'importe… Baises-moi, plus vite…

Wufei eut un sourire ravi, lâcha la bride de ses envies et le pénétra violement, profondément, lui apportant une jouissance douloureuse. Il continua un long moment, le baisant sans fléchir avant de se relâcher en lui, l'inondant. Quatre se resserra brusquement autour de son sexer, jouissant à son tour, le corps tremblant de plaisir.

« Ca allait comme ça ?

« Oui gémit le blond, pantelant, le corps couvert de sueur.

Wufei se retira de lui mais le blond était trop fatigué pour récolter la semence. Le chinois descendit entre ses cuisses, léchant le sperme puis, comme l'avait fait les autres, l'embrassa pour lui donner.

Il se recula, essoufflé par la façon dont le blond n'avait pas laissé la moindre parcelle de sa bouche intouchée.

« Ho Nataku, il est vraiment parfait.

Duo prit sa place dans l'instant qui suivit.

« Tu te sens de continuer ?

« Oui souffla le blond.

Duo le leva puis le tira vers la bibliothèque de bois massif. Il le colla contre le mur à gauche du meuble, se colla à lui, le souleva du sol puis se colla à lui, frottant son sexe dur à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Ca risque de te faire une autre sensation…

Il le pénétra en une fois. Le corps maigre sous lui se cabra si fort qu'il dut se camper sur ses jambes pour ne pas tomber. Le blond s'accrocha à son cou, serrant ses poings sur ses cheveux attaché, gémissant de douleur.

D'instinct, les jambes de Quatre se nouèrent autours de ses hanches.

« Attends… Attends… Bouges pas… Pas encore…

Duo savait à quel point sa grosseur pouvait faire mal. Il attendit un moment puis donna un cou de hanche, pour voir. Quatre rejeta la tête en arrière, traversé par le plaisir. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

« Encore !

Duo eut un sourire en saisissant fermement ses hanches. Il se mit à bouger plus fort, la puissance de ses coups poussait le corps du blond vers le haut et il le poussait vers bas en appuyant sur ses hanches.

Quatre s'agrippa à ses épaules, resserrant ses jambes, le corps tremblant de désir. Il aimait ça… tellement.

Il referma ses dents sur le cou de l'américain pour ne pas crier. Duo sursauta, donnant un cou plus violent avant de jouir. Quatre avait eut le même geste qu'Heero et il aimait ça.

Sentant le sperme se rependre en lui, Quatre se tendit près à jouir à son tour mais la main de Duo serrant la base de son sexe l'en empêchant.

Il le reposa sur le sol. Quatre tremblait de frustration.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant sa frustration et son envie.

« C'est pas encore fini.

Il le fit asseoir sur le fauteuil de bureau. Heero vient se mettre à genoux devant lui, humble, la tête base. Quatre fronça les sourcils mais comprit très vite ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Heero. Il se sentait mal. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir envie de le faire.

Il caressa sa joue lentement, tendrement. Le nippon se redressa. Il posa sa main fine sur son genou, le repoussant un peu.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…

« C'est pour toi que je m'inquiètes, tu n'as pas l'air très… chaud ?

Heero lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de le caresser d'une main ferme.

« Ho si, j'en ai envie mais je voulais être sur de ton accord…

Quatre eut un sourire conquis avant de se caresser, prouvant son envie au jeune homme. Le brun entrouvrit ses lèvres, soufflant sous le gland excité par les caresses.

Quatre se cambra, gémissant de plaisir. Le japonais prit son gland en bouche, l'aspirant, le mordillant gentiment. Heero savait tellement bien s'y prendre, sa bouche le pressait juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il se sente frustrer.

Petit à petit, la bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus, la langue devient plus active. Les doigts fin du nippon caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Puis, une de ses mains encercla son sexe, compressant ses testicules, l'autre forma un anneau de ses trois premiers doigts, allant et venant rapidement.

Quatre remuait, la pression montait de plus en plus, il se sentait en extase, dans un autre monde. Il sentit toute la chaleur de son corps se concentrer dans ses reins, puis, sans qu'il ne se contrôle, jaillir de son sexe.

Heero s'immobilisa, avalant la semence.

« Tu as un goût si bon…

Quatre rougit, le corps tremblant. Heero recommença de le caresser. Le blond le regarda, très surpris.

Le brun se mit debout devant lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« Je vais te faire voir ce que ça fait de prendre…

Quatre se tendit. Heero s'assit sur ses genoux avant de frotter ses fesses ferme sur le sexe du blond qui continua de durcir instinctivement.

Le blond regarda alors le visage de l'asiatique. Heero pinçait ses lèvres fines pour ne pas gémir, ses yeux étaient fermement fermés. Il se redressa rapidement avant de s'asseoir sur le sexe du blond.

Ils crièrent à l'unisson. Quatre tremblait, il sentait les fesses de Heero sur ses hanches et sa moiteur autour de son sexe.

« C'est bon ?

Le blond reprit plusieurs fois son souffle fort peu élégamment avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es si… serré ?

« Etroit… Tu dois dire étroit…

Heero se redressa alors avant de se laisser tomber sur le sexe dur. Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Le corps fin d'Heero le chevauchait rapidement, se laissant tomber sur le sexe raide. Quatre se sentait dans un autre monde. Pourtant, il devait avouer sans rougir qu'il préférait largement sentir un sexe en lui que le sien dans un autre corps.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Heero posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses joues.

« Touches-moi… Je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de sentir que tu me désires un minimum… que je ne suis pas qu'un bout de viande…

Quatre sentit un brusque sentiment de détresse et serra le jeune homme contre lui. Il lui suça le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu es si beau… si bon…

Il se saisit de son sexe pour le masturber rapidement.

« Je te veux, vas-y…

Heero remua plus vite avant de jouir tout en contractant les muscles de son anus. Quatre cria à son tour, et, en léchant sa main couverte de sperme, s'épancha dans le corps tendu sur lui.

Ils s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre, la respiration sifflante. Heero laissa le sexe glisser hors de lui puis se leva, tirant le blond vers le lit ou ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient décidé de prendre un peu de repos.

Quatre sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Il se serra un peu plus contre le nippon, laissa son corps s'engourdir et s'endormit. Les autres s'installèrent sur le lit pour faire de même.

Duo fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, il faisait encore nuit noire. Le temps était frais. Il sentait la main d'Heero tenant fermement sa natte. Il sourit. Dire que le jeune homme n'aimait pas trop ce genre de jeu au début de leur relation, il ne pouvait plus s'en passe maintenant.

Il regarda le jeune homme de ses pensées ouvrir les yeux puis le regarder en souriant, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Wufei grogna avant de serrer le blond dans ses bras. Il ne faisait preuve de tendresse que dans son sommeil. Duo caressa les cheveux de son partenaire, l'embrasa tendrement avant de laisser ses mains descendre sur sa cuisse nue, la touchant lentement, remontant vers l'aine.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant le rire roque de Trowa. Ils le regardèrent comme prit en faute. Le français ricana un peu plus.

« Je vous comprendrez jamais. On baise ensemble plusieurs fois par nuit mais vous sursautez encore quand je vous voir vous faire des câlins. C'est pas interdit.

« Il a raison, j'aime bien vous voir vous câliner moi aussi… Ca me montre qu'il est possible d'aimer malgré tout.

Wufei ne faisait preuve d'affection qu'avec eux. Ils se sourirent.

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez ensemble que pour le sexe, mais, il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ?

Quatre se redressa langoureusement.

« Oui, mais c'est au delà de l'amour…

« Je crois que je ne pourrais pas comprendre… Je ne connais pas l'amour…

« Le physique oui en tout cas… Marmonna Duo.

Quatre rougit brusquement avant de serrer les cuisses. Duo se lécha les lèvres.

« Tu es prêt à connaître le reste de, l'extase on dirait…

Le blond rougit encore plus. Trowa se pencha sur lui, le masturbant ferment.

« Bon, puisque tu en connais assez sur la pipe et le sexe à deux. On peut passer à plusieurs ? Tu es prêt ?

« C'est pas ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent ? Demanda ingénument le blond.

Non, je veux dire tu vas goûter le sexe avec plusieurs personne en même temps…

Quatre rougit.

« T'angoisses ? Demanda Heero.

« Non, on y va ?

Trowa se pencha sur lui.

« Dans quelle position tu as le plus aimer de faire prendre ?

Quatre réfléchit un court moment avant de se mettre à quatre pattes.

« Celle la.

« Parfait alors… on y va…

.0.0.0.0.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

La vierge blonde de L4

Attention, cette histoire contiendra de nombreux lemon que l'on peut qualifier de chaud.

Cette fics est un enchaînement de **lemon à la limite du NCS** et bien évidemment yaoï dans l'univers de Gundam Wing en UA.

Je demande donc à toute personne choqué ou dégoûter de partir. Les autres, je vous remercie pour tous vos petits messages, je suis rassuré de ne pas vous avoir choqué. Cette fics est parfois un peu dérangeante,je dois le reconnaitre mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Daki

Chapitre 05

Quatre ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Duo lui suçait le cou, le corps collé contre le sien, l'écrasant légèrement. Son autre épaule était mordillée par Wufei.

Lentement, il sentit l'énorme sexe de Duo s'insinuer en lui. Son corps se cambra brusquement, il avait mal. Wufei l'embrassa voracement.

Quand l'américain fut bien installé au fond de ses chairs, il resta immobile. Wufei se recula alors, s'assit devant le blond, les jambes largement écartées, le sexe au niveau de la bouche fine.

« Ouvres la bouche ordonna-t-il lentement.

Quatre obéit. Le sexe de Wufei s'enfonça délicatement jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge. Les deux garçons s'entreregardèrent et bougèrent à l'unisson. Quatre cria. L'action combinée des deux sexes lui envoya de violents frissons.

Il gémit, remua, il aimait ça.

« Mais c'est qu'il apprécie de se faire prendre comme une chienne commenta Trowa.

Quatre le regarda sans rougir. Pourquoi le nier ? Il aimait ça. Les deux sexes le pilonnaient sans ménagement écartant ses chairs fouillant au plus profonds de son intimité. Wufei lui caressait les cheveux, maintenant ainsi la tête tout en enfonçant son sexe de plus en plus loin. Duo de son côté lui tenait fermement les hanches tout en le baisant rapidement.

Le français regardait la scène d'un air ravi. Il referma sa main sur une poignée de cheveux emmêlés du japonais. Heero n'avait pas son pareil pour les fellations.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre encaissait les violents mouvements en lui. Lassé de son inactivité, il tendit une main vers sa bouche, caressant la base du sexe la lui prenant. Ravi de voir le chinois se tendre, il fit un anneau de ses doigts, masturbant la partie de la verge n'entant pas dans sa gorge.

Duo resserra un peu plus sa prise sur les hanches fines, les tirant plus brutalement vers lui. Ils le traitaient vraiment brutalement, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Pendant un long moment, ils le baisèrent. Le sexe du blond était tendu à l'extrême, Trowa le regardait sadiquement. Quatre ne pouvait pas se caresser, ses deux mains étant occupé et Duo le touchait partout sauf la, le rendant encore plus frustré.

Le français repoussa la bouche chaude de l'asiatique.

« Heero, va soulager ce jeune homme.

Sans sourciller, le japonais s'avança à quatre pattes.

« Allonges-toi sur le dos, écartes tes cuisses aussi, j'ai envie de toi…

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Heero s'exécuta. Il s'allongea lentement et glissa le haut de son corps sous le ventre de Quatre. Il prit la main de Duo, la serrant fortement puis lécha le ventre contracté.

Quatre cria de plaisir, laissant le sexe de Wufei sortir de sa gorge. Le chinois grogna de mécontentement et lui saisit les cheveux, renfonçant son sexe de force dans la bouche entrouverte du blond.

La langue du nippon glissa sur la fine ligne de poil très claire, passa sur les testicules puis sur l'anneau de muscle dilaté par le sexe de l'américain qui continuait de faire des vas et viens. Heero posa sa langue sur la jointure des deux corps.

Duo soupira de plaisir. Il rejeta ses hanches en arrière, recherchant plus de contact. Par la même, il entraîna le corps du blond. Pour garder son équilibre, Quatre posa brusquement sa deuxième main sur le matelas, surélevant ainsi l'ensemble de son corps, changeant son approche du sexe raide emplissant sa bouche.

Wufei put ainsi s'enfoncer plus dans la gorge chaude. Il saisit les cheveux blonds, les serrant entre ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le garçon cajoler amoureusement son sexe.

Il se laissa glisser dans un état second. Il aurait tellement aimé que Meiran se plie à ce genre de jeu entre eux. Sa femme était très réfractaire au sexe. Pour elle, ça se limitait au minimum, sans fantaisie, sans surprise et des l'affaire fini, elle allait se laver pour ensuite partir dormir ailleurs. Perpétuer la ligné à tout prix sans autre but.

Wufei chassa ses pensées noires et se concentra sur le blond. Il vit alors Heero allongé sous lui. Il se pencha sur Quatre :

« Il te suce ?

Seule une respiration haletante, perdu lui répondit.

« Je vois… Tu sais, Heero est très passif… Comme toi en fait, il aime se faire prendre. Il éprouve beaucoup de mal à extérioriser ses émotions, tu es le premier avec lequel il se lâche aussi vite.

Trowa se plaça entre les cuisses musclées. Il ne prit pas la peine de préparer le nippon, il le prit en une poussée, brusque, sans tendresse. Heero se tendit, criant de douleur.

Quatre, qui le regardait du coin de l'œil, frissonna de désir. Le corps d'Heero était beau comme ça, convulsant de plaisir et de douleur mélangé, une de ses mains crispé dans celle de Duo, l'autre violement refermé sur la cuisse blanche de l'arabe.

Quatre gémit de plaisir. L'action lui semblait irréelle. Il entendait les chairs claquant les unes contre les autre, le sexe de Duo le brûlait intensément, celui de Wufei lui chatouillait agréablement la gorge, la langue d'Heero le rendait fou.

Mais c'était surtout la vision de luxure qu'ils représentaient qui apportait tant d'excitation au jeune prince. La tête lui tournait tellement il ressentait du plaisir.

Soudain, il sentit le sexe du chinois vibrer. La semence jaillit au fond de sa gorge.

« Bois !

Il avala les vagues successives de sperme sans broncher, retrouvant ce goût tant prisé. Il sentit des vagues de chaleur se concentrer dans ses reins en même temps qu'il avalait et il jouie lui aussi, se déversant dans la bouche du japonais.

Wufei sortit son sexe mou de sa bouche puis se recula. Il s'installa confortablement pour jouir du spectacle.

Le nippon resserra ses lèvres sur sa verge, léchant le gland pulsant, le nettoyant du sperme restant. Quatre se tendit encore, laissant cette langue indiscrète se glisser partout, lui envoyant des frissons incontrôlés. Heero garda son sexe apaisé dans sa bouche, le suçant pour la ramener lentement à une érection.

Puis, il sentit cette chaleur refluer vers son anus, il sentait l'énorme verge le dilatant aller de plus en plus vite, distendant un peu plus ces chairs meurtries par ses précédents coïts.

La langue était revenu, picotant plaisement. Puis, il sentit la main de Duo se poser sur sa fesse. Un doigt se mit à lentement caresser son anneau de muscle. Quatre se tendit. Pourquoi mettre ses doigts là ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Le doigt se glissa sur l'endroit ou la langue était posé puis disparut. Il comprit en sentant le doigt passer sur son sexe. Duo le fit tourner un long moment, titillant à la fois la bouche de son amant et le sexe du garçon.

Le doigt ressortit, traçant un chemin humide jusqu'à l'anneau de muscle. Quatre se tendit. Il se savait pas pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas trop cette présence, elle était excitante mais aussi inquiétante.

Puis, le sexe s'immobilisa, le doigt poussa, força. Quatre se débattit.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Je te dilate un peu plus… Relax !

Quatre se tendit pourtant encore plus. Pourquoi le dilater plus ? Duo était celui avec la plus grosse verge. Les choses lui échappaient à présent. Il avait peur.

Heero souriait, son corps faisant des violents mouvements sous les coups de reins de Trowa.

« Il veut te préparer pour l'ultime étape gamin.

« Non, non… Ca ne… Ca va…

" Ca passera… Demande à Heero…

Le nippon baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. Trowa le tira à lui. Il le sortit de son corps, l'assit sur ses genoux, dos à lui et le reprit. Les autres pouvait voir le sexe entrer et sortir de l'anus d'Heero.

" Arrêtes Trowa, tu sais qu'Heero est gêné à ce sujet.

« Oui Duo je sais, mais j'adore le voir avec les joues rouges, il est si mignon…

Heero soupira. Il avait beau être habitué à ce genre de frasque, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Quatre le regardait.

« Oui, je peux prendre en moi deux sexes en même temps.

Pendant la discussion, le corps de Quatre s'était détendu. Duo en profita pour faire passer son doigt. Le cri que poussa le garçon les laissa figer. Du sang coulait. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un corps si fragile.

Duo resta immobile un long moment, il savait à quel point le douleur pouvait être violente. Heero avait souffert le martyr les premières fois.

Lentement, il recommença à bouger. Le corps de Quatre se cambra brusquement. Sa tête fut rejetée en arrière si violement qu'ils craignirent un instant qu'il ne se rompe le cou. Quatre haletait à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

Duo était proche de l'éjaculation, il accéléra alors progressivement la cadence, finissant par de grand coup de reins violent, repoussant le corps sur le matelas. Les bras de Quatre l'avaient lâché depuis un moment. Sa tête frottait contre les draps blancs puant le sexe.

Puis, ce fut le final. Duo lui saisit les hanches, le martelant violement en grognant. Son sperme gicla par à-coup, inondant le corps fin, coulant immédiatement sur les cuisses par l'ouverture faite par le doigt.

Quatre se tendit. Il aimait trop cette sensation de se faire remplir pour ne pas en profiter au maximum. Duo se laissa retomber sur lui son poids les incrusta dans le matelas.

Ils restèrent un long moment halenant, les joues rouges, l'un dans l'autre, le corps en sueur et l'esprit dans les étoiles.

Les autres les regardaient en souriant. Duo venait de se donner à fond, ce qui ne lui était pas arriver de puis longtemps. L'américain se redressa entement, retirant son sexe mou du corps sous lui.

Quatre gémit.

« Tu dois avoir mal ?

« Oui, surtout la fin, ce… doigt…

« Si tu ne veux pas, on ne te le fera pas.

Quatre rougit. Il ne pensait pas que ces hommes lui laisseraient le droit de dire "non" à quoi que ce soit. Mais, ils ne l'avaient pratiquement forcé à rien.

Il cria soudain. Le muscle de sa cuisse venait de devenir très dur, lui faisant horriblement mal. Il posa la main dessus, gémissant, tremblant de douleur.

Heero attrapa son pied, le pliant lentement. La douleur reflua lentement. Quatre n'avait pas eut de crampe depuis longtemps. Sa santé fragile lui interdisait le sport à outrance.

Wufei lui caressa les cheveux, l'aidant à ce détendre. Le jeune homme se détendit, il posa sa tête sur les genoux du chinois pendant que le nippon continuait de masser sa jambe. Trowa sentit un frisson de désir le traverser. Son érection prit de la vigueur.

« Bien, chéri, puisqu'on a été si gentil avec toi... Tu vas être encore plus gentil avec nous ?

Quatre le fixa, inquiet. Il sentait que Trowa allait lui demander ce qu'ils avaient commencé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Tu sais, j'adore la double pénétration anale.

Quatre blanchit.

« Tu sais, tu ressentiras un plaisir encore plus fort couplé à la douleur. La douleur te fera jouir encore plus vite et plus fort.

« Trowa, tu es sur, hésita Heero. Il a l'air si…

« Fragile ? Oui, je suis sur. Il prendra son pied comme jamais. Penses à tout ce que tu ressens quand on te baise comme ça.

« Mais vous le faites avec amour sur moi…

« Ton argument ne tient pas la route et tu le sais… Quatre, tu veux bien te plier à ma dernière demande.

« Dernière ?

« Regardes l'aube va bientôt se lever… On partira avec les premiers rayons de soleil.

Pour l'aider à se décider, il glissa deux doigts dans son anus bien distendu.

« En plus, avec ce que tu t'es prit cette nuit, ça passera beaucoup plus facilement… Je te prendrais soit avec Heero soit avec Wufei, tu es encore trop étroit et surtout trop novice pour encaisser un double avec Duo.

« Et les deux autres ?

« Ils prendront ta bouche ou ils te caresseront, ou prendront ta bouche tous les deux en même temps. Ca dépendra de leurs envies et de toi surtout.

Trowa lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il savait que le jeune homme allait craqué. Il lui caressa le ventre.

« Penses à ma queue en toi, allant et venant…

Tout en parlant, il avait enfoncé deux autres doigts dans le corps tendu. Profitant de l'inattention, il écarta les chairs largement. En regardant bien, deux sexes pourraient passer, étroitement mais passerait.

« Tu acceptes ?

Quatre sentit les doigts malmener sa prostate, l'envoyant dans les étoiles.

« Oui murmura-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas mal.

Les autres grimacèrent à son mensonge. Le gamin allait avoir plus que mal. Mais c'était son choix.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

La vierge blonde de L4

Attention, cette histoire contiendra de nombreux lemon que l'on peut qualifier de chaud.

Cette fics est un enchaînement de **lemon à la limite du NCS** et bien évidemment yaoï dans l'univers de Gundam Wing en UA.

Je demande donc à toute personne choqué ou dégoûter de partir. Les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je tiens aussià chaleureusement remercier toutes celle et ceux (s'il y en a) qui me laissent des messages, je dois parraitre un peu sauvage à ne pas répondre personnellement à chacuns d'entre eux mais ne m'en voulez pas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience mais je ne sais jamais quoi dire en fait, alors je le fait maintenant. MERCI... .

Chapitre 06

Trowa prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, l'allongea sur lui, dos contre son ventre. Sa main se retira de son anus et son sexe entra facilement dans les chairs distendues.

Le français glissa facilement un doigt. Le corps blanc se tendit sous lui. Il resta immobile puis, forçant un peu plus, il passa un deuxième doigt. La, Quatre pleura silencieusement. Trowa, touché, l'embrassa langoureusement sur la nuque, aspirant sa chair, laissant une marque dans la peau.

Il en passa un troisième, difficilement. Un peu de sang coula. Il entreprit alors de les remuer. Quatre cria, sa respiration se fit saccadé à cause de la douleur.

« Wufei vient ordonna le français.

Le chinois s'allongea sur eux, se positionna puis entra à son tour dans le corps fin. Son sexe peina, força, déchira l'anneau de muscle puis, vainquant les chairs passa. Ils crièrent à l'unisson. Les deux dominants pour son étroitesse, le dominé pour la violente douleur, plus douloureuse que sa crampe.

Le blond tremblait, son corps étroitement enlacé était à la limite de la convulsion. Les deux autres tremblaient aussi, d'attente, de désir. Quatre se décontracta lentement. Son corps, tendu comme un arc, vibrait de plus en plus lentement.

Duo le regardait, les joues rougies d'excitations. Il se retourna vers Heero. Le nippon eut un sourire tendre, ils s'enlacèrent.

0.0.0.0

Assam Raberba Winner se releva, la tête dans le brouillard. Il avait plus que de raison avec ses amis et ils s'étaient écroulés lamentablement sur les coussins de velours.

Il se mit debout, chancelant, décider à aller voir son fils. Il donna des ordres à plusieurs serviteurs et se lança vers la tour.

0.0.0.0

Quatre sentit la douleur disparaître. Les deux sexes en lui le picotaient.

Il essaya de bouger un peu. Il contracta son anus, frissonnant à la douleur.

« Calmes-toi…

Trowa se mit à bouger, très lentement, très régulièrement. Wufei, lui, resta immobile.

Quatre cria, la sensation était tellement plus puissante. Il haletait. Trowa coulissait en lui relativement facilement.

Puis, Wufei donna son premier coup de reins. Il montait quand Trowa descendait. Ils allaient dans un mouvement inverse.

Quatre referma sa main sur les cheveux de Wufei, criant de plaisir.

« Encore !

Il donna un violent coup de hanche. Son sphincter se déchira un peu plus. Le sang servit de lubrifiant, les sexes coulissant encore mieux.

« Tu es prêt ?

« Oui !

Les pénétrations devinrent plus régulières, plus franches. Au lieu de se croiser, les deux verges prirent le même mouvement. Le corps pale se tendit, c'était plus douloureux.

0.0.0.0

Assam chantonnait. Il se sentait bien aujourd'hui. Ses amis lui avaient manqué. Par Allah, Carl était toujours aussi beau. Il repensa à la conversation de ses amis. Leurs enfants étaient ensembles dans le collège de leur jeunesse, Le collège Gundam, dans le royaume de Sank.

Peut être qu'il pourrait y envoyer Quatre. Fréquenter un cadre normal et des jeunes filles de la très haute bourgeoisie l'aideraient sûrement à se trouver une fille de première couche.

Il allait de ce pas en parler à son fils. Il était impatient de savoir son avis.

Il avait eut tellement peur en se rendant compte de cette déviance de son fils. Ce sentiment interdit part la morale, la religion, par sa propre expérience si douloureuse avec Carl Barton dans le temps, il y avait plus de quinze ans.

Son fils était trop fragile. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Quatre trouverait une petite de L4. Il l'avait maintenu dans l'ignorance, dans l'exclusion de tout homme pouvant de prêt ou de loin le troubler.

Allah ! Pourvu que son fils ne tombe pas dans la perversion !

0.0.0.0

Quatre cria, son corps subissait les assauts passionnels des deux garçons.

« Encore… Ecore… ne cessait-il de murmurer, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Trowa.

Duo et Heero s'avancèrent, leurs sexes dur et fièrement dressés tendaient vers la bouche de Quatre.

Le blond fermait les yeux. Wufei se déplaça pour permettre aux deux autres de se rapprocher.

« Quatre… Murmura le châtain.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda les deux hommes tour à tour, inquiet.

Devinant son trouble, Trowa lui murmura :

« Seulement ce dont tu as envies. Tu n'en meurs pas d'envie ?

« Si… Mais… Je… Je crois que j'ai peur…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Duo s'avança lentement. Il prit sa verge entre ses doigts, la glissa dans la bouche entrouverte du blond et ferma les yeux.

Immédiatement, Quatre attrapa le sexe, masturbant sa base si large, bavant de plaisir. Heero se pencha sur eux, frottant son gland sur la joue douce.

Quatre lâcha la première pour prendre celle-ci dans sa bouche. Son corps tressautait sous les coups des deux sexes en lui.

Il suça le sexe du nippon, aspirant son gland avec empressement. Duo lui posa la main sur les cheveux, lui ramenant le visage vers sa propre verge.

Quatre en prit une dans chaque main. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, sa bouche passant de l'une à l'autre, suçotant seulement le gland.

Il les rapprocha ensemble de sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit le plus largement possible et glissa les deux glands.

0.0.0.0

Assam s'arrêta dans les jardins en bas de la tour. Les rideaux de la chambre de son fils flottaient dans le vent.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire. Ha, son fils… il s'assit sur un des bangs de marbre, regardant les oiseaux rares voletant de fleurs en fleurs. Il avait bien cinq minutes.

Il n'avait plus prit le temps de se détendre depuis de longues années. Il avait fait aménager ce jardin pour la mère de Quatre. C'était la seule de ses femmes à lui avoir donner un fils.

Il avait bien aimé cette fille, acheté dans un marché, d'abord esclave, fille de lit puis épouse, première dans le harem, première dans son cœur, elle avait laissé à Quatre, ses cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus et sa peau blanche. Des fois, Assam se demandait s'il était bien le père de ce garçon.

0.0.0.0

Insatisfait de cette pratique, Quatre fit ressortir les deux verges. Il les saisit fermement, les masturbant, léchant et suçotant seulement les glands ou les prenant en bouche profondément sur de courtes périodes, l'une après l'autre.

Wufei lui tenait fermement les hanches, obligeant ainsi le corps fin à encaisser plus durement les pénétrations. Les deux sexes stimulaient la prostate plus facilement car elles tendaient le canal au maximum et en exerçant une pression double sur la bosse de la prostate.

Quatre gémissait, il aimait tellement ça. Son corps acceptait ça avec une étonnante facilité. Sa bouche volait d'un sexe à l'autre sans hésitation.

Il laissait parler ses instincts.

Rapidement, les pénétrations devinrent brutales. Wufei et Trowa se montraient encore plus exciter par la double fellation du gamin sous leurs yeux.

Duo lui saisit les cheveux, ramenant sa bouche sur son sexe, tendu, prêt à exploser. Quatre le prit en bouche, aspirant le plus fort possible, suçant rapidement, se servant de sa langue le pus possible.

Le blond prit le sexe d'Heero en main, le caressant fermement.

Il sentit le sexe vibrer dans sa bouche, se redresser. Il serra les lèvres encore plus.

Duo lui saisit les cheveux, les tiraillant. Son sexe grossit encore au moment de l'éjaculation. Quatre ne se recula pas, la semence inonda sa bouche.

Il la but avidement, la sentant couler le long de sa gorge. Il se contracta autour des sexes le prenant. Il entendit les deux garçons grogner de plaisir. Wufei lui mordit l'épaule, Trowa la nuque.

0.0.0.0

Assam se leva de son banc. Il lissa sa tunique, la défroissant puis entreprit de grimper les nombreuses marches.

0.0.0.0

Quatre cria. Il ne ressentait seulement de la chaleur, de la chaleur partout. Ses yeux ne voyaient que les hommes le baisant. Les mains de Duo lui tenaient fermement la tête alors que le sexe d'Heero s'enfonçait profondément dans sa gorge. Il la sentait buter, faisant ainsi vibrer tout son corps.

Wufei se mit à le prendre plus vite, son sexe grossissait, signe annonciateur de sa proche jouissance. Il se tendit, enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches pâles, pénétrant plus brutalement.

Dans un dernier coup de reins, il s'enfonça le plus loin possible et se relâcha, inondant le garçon de sa semence. Il cria avant de mordre l'épaule blanche, convulsant toujours très légèrement.

Le chinois ressortit. Sa semence coula sur les cuisses de Trowa. Le français s'immobilisa alors. Tout en restant dans le corps fin, il le fit pivoter, l'allongeant sur le matelas, et le surplombant.

0.0.0.0

Assam s'arrêta à la moitié des marches, le souffle court, il décida de prendre une minute pour reprendre sa respiration. Il sourit encore une fois. Il avait enfin trouver le moyen de sauver son fils du pêcher.

0.0.0.0

Quatre serra les draps entres ses doigt. Au dessus de lui, il voyait les sexes de trois garçons se masturbant au dessus de son nez.

Ses fesses frottaient le matelas, vibrant sous les assauts de l'autre. Leurs chairs se collaient et se séparaient dans un bruit humide autant écoeurant qu'excitant.

Quatre se sentait proche de la fin. il se cambra un peu plus, cherchant encore plus de contact. Les sexes l'attiraient. Wufei rebandait déjà, tout comme Duo malgré leur ressente éjaculation.

Quatre se demanda confusément s'ils prenaient quelque chose pour être autant vigoureux.

Trowa se saisit enfin de son sexe, le masturbant rapidement. Quatre se tendit, cria, la bouche entrouverte. Il grogna, gémissait. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus, encore plus.

Les garçons ne tinrent plus. Heero fut le premier à éjaculer, Duo le suivit, transit, puis Wufei. Leurs semences maculèrent les cheveux, le visage, la poitrine du garçon ainsi que ses draps.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vidés.

Quatre jouie. Recevoir leurs fluides l'avait emmené au septième ciel. Trowa se lâcha à son tour, finissant de le remplir de semence.

Un silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par les respirations sifflantes.

0.0.0.0

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter, ils regardèrent vers la porte pour voir Assam Raberba Winner, la main sur la poigné de la porte, blanc comme un linge, les yeux exorbités, les regardant.

Quatre rougit. Les autres devinrent blancs. C'était la fin d'une époque.

0.0.0.0

Assam était devant la porte de la chambre de son fil. Il entendait de drôle de bruit. Il remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermer. Il paniqua et l'ouvrit.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Son fils… son seul fils… allongé sur le dos, les cuisses ouverte, gémissait sous les coup de reins de Trowa Barton. Au dessus de lui, les trois autres se masturbait.

Il vit avec horreur, la main fine, se refermer sur le sexe raide. Le corps de Quatre se tendre. Voir les autres jouir sur son fils l'acheva. Il vit le corps blanc se tendre, se contracter. Il entendit son fils crier et jouir.

Il sentit sa tête se vider. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il butta contre le panneau de blois.

Le bruit fit sursauter les enfants. Quatre rougit. Les autres devinrent blancs.

Assam remarqua alors les traces de sang, de sperme et d'autres substances sur les draps.

Pour échapper à cette vision, il regarda le bureau. La chaise était tirée au milieu, des traces de spermes sur la housse. Les papiers du bureau étaient en désordres, froissés. La aussi, il y avait des fluides éparpillé sur le bois.

Il en trouva également sur le mur, à côté de la bibliothèque.

0.0.0.0

Assam souffla lentement. Les garçons s'étaient séparés rapidement. Ils ne se regardaient pas, le fixant lui. L'émir ne savait pas quoi dire. Son fils était souillé, impur, impropre au mariage.

Il fallait trouver une solution.

« Enfant indigne, lave les souillures de ton corps et vient dans la salle du trône. Vous aussi.

Il partir, descendant les marches d'un pas raide. Il allait purifier son fils. Il entra dans la salle de beuverie et réveilla ses mais.

« Vos fils ont ouillé le mien.

Carl Barton devient blanc comme un linge. Les autres mirent un peu plus de temps à comprendre.

Ils se regardèrent, inquiet. Leurs fils ? Souiller un garçon ? Ensemble ? Tout semblait irréel. Ils suivirent le maître des lieux dans la salle du trône.

Dieu seul savait ce qui allait se passer.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre. je voulais aussi savoir si une sequelle des 5 parties d'une même âme pourrait vous intéresser ? C'est pas encore sur mais je pensais que ça pourrait être bien, en attendant votre avis... merci


	7. Chapter 7

La vierge blonde de L4

Voila, le dernier chapitre. Je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes m'ayant laisser un message, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Je vais donc cloturer la vierge blonde mais suite à vos message, je vais doncécrirela suite de"Ce que doit donné le vaincu" et une sequelle au "5 parties d'une même âme", j'espère qu'elles vous plairons.

Je voudrais juste savoir si cette histoire n'était pas trop choquante car pour les suites que je comptes faire seront aussi sinon encore plus chaude donc, si vous voulez du très chaud ou un couple en particulier dites-le, je ferais en sorte de les glisser dans un coin. Merci encore et sur ce, bonne lecture...

Chapitre 07

Assam s'assit sur son trône. Il était pâle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Carl le regardait, inquiet.

Quand Allibhaed, le père d'Assam avait découvert sa liaison avec le jeune français, la sentence avait été terrible. Le corps d'Assam avait été purifié par le fouet, le feu et l'eau. Il avait été isolé.

Assam ne s'en était jamais remit. Même s'il avait continué de fréquenter ses amis, il avait gardé une certaine distance avec son amant.

Ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés au mariage de Carl.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Assam ? Demanda David Maxwell.

« Vos fils… Je les ai trouvé dans la chambre du mien…

« Tu n'as pas que des filles ?

« Non, Odin, j'ai eu un fils… Un fils qui a la même "maladie" que celle que j'avais…

Il y eu un silence embarrassé.

« Et vos fils l'ont dépucelé…

Un cri indigné parcourut ses amis. Ils ne pouvaient y croire. Siang fut celui qui se récrimina le plus. Son fils était marié tout de même.

« J'ai vu de mes yeux vus vos fils jouir sur le mien. Je… Je… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Il semblait perdu, son corps tremblait. Il ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter, Quatre perdrait le respect de son futur peuple.

Carl le prit dans ses bras, tendrement. Malgré les années, il avait continué de l'aimer.

« Attendons leurs explications pour tout ceci. Après on avisera…

0.0.0.0.

Quatre se releva. Il vacilla un moment sur ses jambes, encore plus blanc.

« Par Allah, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Trowa fut le premier à reprendre pied.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

Quatre traversa la pièce, chancelant. Il s'appuya contre un mur puis appuya sur un interrupteur.

Une porte murale coulissa, révélant un petit couloir.

« Venez vous laver. Mon père n'attendra pas des lustres.

Duo siffla en entrant dans la salle de bain. Les murs, couvert de marbres rose ou blanc, l'immense baignoire et le lavabo de nacre.

« Dire que j'aime tant faire ça dans l'eau persifla le français.

« N'y pense même pas, le coupa Wufei.

Ils se lavèrent ensemble. Heero et Duo s'embrassaient, sur d'être séparé par la suite, de ne plus jamais se revoir. Ils se faisaient des promesses entre eux, avec amour.

Quatre se sentit jaloux de cet amour. Lui, il allait connaître les pires punitions, peut être la mort et eux, ils semblaient prendre la menace bien à la légère.

Trowa, qui semblait le plus calme attrapa soudain Heero dans ses bras, l'embrassant.

« Je prendrais toutes les fautes sur moi. Je suis celui par qui tout est arrivé. C'est normal que je clôture cette histoire.

« De bien grands mots, ironisa Wufei. Mais ce serait injuste, tu ne m'as pas violé…

« Non, ironisa Duo. Il t'a baisé dans ton lit de noce le jour de ton mariage…

« Et j'étais entièrement d'accord.

« Menteur, souffla Heero. Tu as été d'accord à partir du moment ou il t'a sucé…

Wufei rougit.

« Et toi, Maxwell, il t'a baissé sur l'autel de ton église, tu crois que c'est mieux.

Les trois garçons continuaient de se disputer. Heero rejoignit Quatre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'en on pas l'air mais ce sont des gars fiables.

« C'est vrai ?

« Quoi donc ?

« Ben, le sexe entre vous.

« Ho… Heero rougit. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été très passif. J'avais un caractère très froid, très renfermé depuis la mort de ma mère. Pour me sociabiliser, mon père m'a envoyé à Sank, dans une grande école. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré les autres.

Quatre le regarda. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce garçon froid. Heero lui sourit.

« Ils m'ont coincé un soir, dans une salle de classe et ils m'ont sautés. J'ai tellement aimé que le lendemain, je les aie aguiché toute la journée. Le soir, ils m'ont fait ma fête.

Quatre rougit, son sexe durcit, incontrôlable.

« Depuis, ils m'ont fait connaître des plaisirs fous. D'abord un par un, puis à deux, à trois. Après, Trowa s'est mit dans la tête de dépuceler la haute bourgeoisie, fille comme garçon. C'était succulent.

Heero laissa son regard vagabonder, parti dans ses fantasmes bien réels.

« Mais toi, tu as été le seul à tous nous toucher. Chacun d'entre nous a eut des coups de cœur mais toi… Tu es unique.

Quatre rougit, ils s'embrassèrent.

« Je souhaite te revoir.

« Je ne sais même pas la sentence qu'il m'attend.

« On te protègera…

Ils sortirent de la baignoire. Quatre leur passa des serviettes, toutes blanches. Ils s'essuyèrent en silence.

« Vos pères doivent être au courant à présent.

« On savait que les choses pouvait prendre fin à n'importe quel moment… on ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment comme ça.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement puis Quatre les emmena à la salle du trône.

0.0.0.0.

Leurs pères étaient tous assis, raides, les jaugeant durement.

« Wufei, donnes-moi des explications.

Le chinois resta très calme.

« On a passé une nuit très agréable.

Son père le regarda, il tremblait de fureur.

« Putain, sale petit con, c'est comme ça que tu comptes prendre la succession de L5…

« Ecoutez-moi, coupa Trowa. Je les aime. Tous, autant Heero, froid et distant, Duo exubérant et insupportable, Wufei, droit et coincé que Quatre ange innocent. Ce sont des personnes dont je ne pourrais pas me passer. C'est moi et seulement moi qui suis responsable de toute cette mascarade.

Il reprit sa respiration lentement.

« Père, j'ai été violé.

Les adultes et Quatre le regardèrent, choqué, ses amants ne semblaient pas surprit, déjà au courant.

« Par votre meilleur ami, Treize, le directeur de l'école. Treize est très bavards après le sexe. Je voulais me venger de toi, je savais que tes amis avaient des enfants. Je les ai cherché, je les ai baisé et depuis on reste ensemble.

Carl Barton regarda le mur en silence.

« Tu mens.

Sa voix était d'un calme mortel.

« Non, père, il m'a prit en levrette, contre son bureau. Il disait que tu lui avais donné carte blanche pour me redresser, il s'est servi de mon cul. Alors, j'ai pervertis les enfants de tes plus proches relations. J'ai baisé Wufei le jour de ses noces dans le lit nuptial. On a prit Duo le jour de sa deuxième communion, contre l'autel de la famille Maxwell et Heero dans une salle de classe, quelques heures après son transfert. Quatre dans sa chambre, le soir de notre arrivé.

« Mais moi, je les aime, souffla Heero baissant les yeux devant le regard perçant de son père.

« Je les aime assura Duo, fixant son paternel sans honte.

« Je les aimes, continua Wufei, tout comme j'aime ma femme comme une sœur.

Quatre ne disait rien, tremblant de peur.

« Quatre a été notre dernière victime. Mais je l'aime… Aussi fort que les autres.

« Je l'aime.

« Je l'aime.

« Je l'aime

Quatre se sentit rougir. Il leva les yeux, perdu. Son père avait un regard hanté, le même qu'il posait sur Carl Barton, ou sur les photos du dirigeant de L4 dans sa jeunesse.

« Je crois que je les aime, tenta le garçon.

Assam se crispa.

« Tu ne dois pas Quatre, ton rôle est de faire des enfants. Pas de te faire prendre comme une… chienne…

«Père, ils m'ont « occupé » dans tous les sens. Je ne peux plus concevoir le fait de toucher une femme. Je mourrais si vous m'obligiez à toucher ces corps flasques… Je ne peux plus concevoir de me laisser toucher par d'autres qu'eux…

La gifle le figea sur place. Son père s'était approché de lui si vite qu'il ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Il tomba au sol. Son géniteur lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Petit con ! Tu crois que ça m'a plu à moi !

« Père, je vous en pris, vous le saviez de toute façon, sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas isolé…

« Moi aussi je l'aimais, et pourtant, je n'ai pas eut le choix. Je l'aime et je souffre de son absence chaque jour un peu plus, pourtant, j'ai des enfants. Je dois rester digne pour mon peuple…

Il frappa de nouveau son enfant. Ses yeux hantés étaient perdus dans un autre monde. Carl se précipita sur lui. Il le serra dans ses bras.

«Mais moi je t'aime Assam. Quand tu as disparus, j'ai sombré. J'ai essayé de tourner la page…

La conversation semblait irréelle. Quatre comprenait un peu mieux certaines réactions de son père.

Siang se précipita sur Wufei, le gifla.

« Tu es stupide mon fils. Je sais bien n'avoir aucun contrôle sur toi hors de L5 mais j'exige que tu te comportes correctement vis-à-vis de ton peuple lors de tes séjours sur notre terre.

« Je n'en pensais pas moins père. Je fais ma vie.

« Heero ?

Odin semblait mal à l'aise.

« Oui ?

« Je te demande également de rester discret. Tu devras pendre la succession de L1 à ma mort.

« Je l'ai toujours été père, mais je ne compte pas ne plus les voir. Si vous désirez m'en empêcher, je renoncerai à L1.

Odin blanchit. Il avait formé Heero à reprendre ses affaires et seulement Heero. Sans lui, ce serait un massacre. David Maxwell poussa un soupir un peu théâtral.

« Après les frasques de ton abruti de frère, tes penchants me semblent bien léger. Toi, tu n'es que « gay ».

« Oui père. Mais, je reprendrais L2 avec Solo comme convenu des le départ.

Carl lâcha enfin Assam. L'émir regarda son fils.

« Tu ira à Sank, tu fais ce que tu veux mais sur L4, tu devra être parfais… Au moindre faux-pas, je te purifierai comme mon père l'a fait pour moi. Si la moindre rumeur revient à mes oreilles, je te destituerai et te ferai exécuter.

« Ca n'arrivera pas père.

Assam ne voulait surtout pas que son fils subisse ce qu'il avait vécu. Carl se tourna vers Trowa.

« Des mon retour sur L4, je me débrouillerai avec Treize, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

L'homme avait l'air sincère. Il aimait son fils. Trowa le prit dans ses bras.

Ils avaient encore un long chemin à faire avant de renouer des liens mais pour le moment, ils devaient parler.

0.0.0.0.0

La jeune fille repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos. Elle, fit un sourire éclatant au garçon blond en face d'elle.

Elle le draguait outrageusement, la chemise de l'uniforme scolaire entrouverte, la jupe courte.

Soudain, une paire de bras se resserra autour des hanches étroites de Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier de L4. La fille regarda Trowa, rougissant.

« Salut, Réléna. Comment vas-tu ?

Il lui fit un sourire froid. Wufei, Duo et Heero la toisèrent. Ils l'avaient tronché avant de rencontrer Quatre. Donc, elle ne risquait pas de colporter le moindre ragot siurt eux.

« Je vais très bien, et vous ?

« Bien, Trowa avait une voix ironique, blessante. On peut te l'emprunter, on doit lui… « Parler ».

« Oui.

Elle s'éclipsa très vite, les joues rouges, honteuses. Elle se sentait comme un morceau de viande.

Quatre se retourna vers eux.

« Quoi ? On discutait tranquillement.

«Mon Dieu, Quatre, tu es si innocent dit Duo en l'attrapant. Elle te faisant du gringe.

« Ha ?

Les garçons soupirèrent. Le jeune arabe était bien trop innocent pour son propre bien.

«Viens, je dois te présenter Solo…

« Ton frère ?

«Oui, il est revenu de son dernier périple.

« Au fait, demanda Quatre, tu ne m'as jamais dis…

« Quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ?

« Ha, Solo est…

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la porte de hall. Soudain Quatre s'arrêta, les joues très rouge et cria :

« Il a quoi ?

0.0.0.00

Voilà, c'est fini. peut être une suite ? A vois de voir pour ça aussi.

Daki...


End file.
